Testing(Evolution Generation)
This is the fourth episode of Ben 10 Evolution Generation. Plot The episode starts in front of Ben's house and on the street where Ben as Diamondhead is fighting Rook. Diamondhead: Give up, Blonko. Rook: Make me, Tennyson. A whistle is heard. Diamondhead sees it is Kevin who whistled and Rook uses the distraction to shoot Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Ahhhh! Lucky Shot.(Diamondhead makes diamond hold Rook's feet.) Nowhere to go now.(Starts walking closer to Rook). Rook: That's what you think.(Turns his Proto-Tool into a thing that makes high pitched noises which starts breaking Diamondhead). THEME SONG! Diamondhead: Nicely Played(Diamondhead hits the Omnitrix and transforms) Jury Rigg! Now you are in trouble. Voice: Quit it! Jury Rigg and Rook see Gwen(Fine, Gwendolyn). Gwen(I'm still calling her Gwen): Stop being so immature! Jury Rigg: We're just getting some practice! Rook: Yes, Ms.Tennyson, Ben is indeed correct. Jury Rigg: Oh now you start speaking all nice(Detransforms). Gwen: Ugh...Rook, come with me. Grandpa Max called us. Rook: Yes, Ms. Tennyson. Gwen and Rook teleport away. Ben: So, Kevin, just you and me. Kevin: So I see. Ben(Smiling): You want to practice? Kevin: I don't know what you're thinking but I like the look on your face. The scene shifts and Ben and Kevin are still in front of Ben's house but Magister Patelliday is also there. Patelliday: Ben, you sure this is a good idea? Ben: Totally. Patelliday walks off with a frown on his face. Kevin: So what did you do? Ben: Released all the bad guys we ever captured. Kevin(Frowning): Really...(Smiles) Awesome! Let's fight!( Absorbs the concrete and shifts his hands into maces). Ben: Alright.(Transforms) Ghostfreak! Ghostfreak and Kevin walk/fly away. The scene shifts to where Warlord Gar was setting up the marriage ceremony with Kevin in the episode 'Many Happy Returns'. There Ghostfreak and Kevin encounter Zombozo and the Circus Freak trio. Ghostfreak: Hey Zombozo, Remember me? Zombozo: No! And stay away from me! Sic em Boys!(Frightwig stares at him) And girl. The trio charge at Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak: The big guy is all yours. Kevin: Got it(Charges at Thumbskull). Ghostfreak posses Frightwig and starts beating up Acid Breath. When Ghostfreak unposses Frightwig, Acid Breath and Frightwig get knocked because of the harsh beating. Kevin hits Thumbskull for the last time and he falls on the ground. Kevin: All Done. Ghostfreak(Looks at Zombozo): Except for one more.*To Zombozo*BOO! Zombozo faints. Ghostfreak Now we're all done.(Detransforms). Kevin: Nice. Kevin and Ben continue walking. Ben: I have a question. Wan't Gwen going to college? Kevin: She was but now she's done so she came back and I did too. Ben: Dude, you follow her everywhere. Kevin: Shut Up! By the way the new watch have ultimates? Ben: No. Kevin: Why not? Ben: Because Azmuth thinks they are nothing but trouble. Kevin: That's crazy because you would need them. Ben: For what? Kevin: To take on tough opponents...like me for instance. Ben: You wish! Voice: But you need them for me. Ben and Kevin turn around to find Vulkanus and Fistina. Kevin: Vulkanus? Ben: Fistina? Kevin: Let's rumble! Ben: I thought you became a Plumber?! Fistina: I did.(Attempts to hit Vulkanus but Vulkanus throws her away). Knew you were a traitor. Ben and Kevin start running towards Vulkanus. Vulkanus: Stop Right there! Kevin: Or what? Vulkanus(Picks up a body from the ground) Or this! Ben: Magister Patelliday!(Transform) Four Arms! Four Arms runs at Vulkanus and punches him a few feet away. Kevin gets Magister Patelliday. Patelliday(Barley Conscious): Ben, Aggregor escaped, Get him. Four Arms: Alright Magister. Patelliday is taken away by Fistina. Kevin: Aggregor is here? Yes! Ben: No! Kevin and Ben look at each other. Ben: How is it a good thing? Kevin: Now we get a good fight. Ben: Dude we've been fighting for almost the entire episode now. Kevin: But still... Voice: If it's fight you want, it's fight you'll get. Ben and Kevin turn around and see Aggregor. Ben(Fearfully): Aggregor. Kevin(Excitedly): Aggregor Ben: It's hero time!(Hits the Omnitrix IV but nothing happens). Oh No. Aggregor: One down, One to go. Kevin runs at Aggregor but Aggregor simply absorbs Kevin's powers which cause Kevin to be knocked out unconscious. Ben: Come On, Omnitrix! Omnitrix IV: Sensing Danger. Activating Emergency Recharge. Recharged. Ben: Yes! (Transform) Heatblast! Heatblast shoots fire at Aggregor but to no effect. Aggregor absorbs Heatblast's power causing Heatblast to detransform and Ben to be knocked out. Aggregor looks at the knocked out Ben and absorbs the power of the Omnitrix IV. THE END Major Events * Aggregor, Zombozo, Circus Freaks and Vulkanus make their Evolution Generation ''appearance. * Patelliday and Fistina make their ''Evolution Generation appearance. * Diamondhead, Ghostfreak, Four Arms and Heatblast make their ''Evolution Generation ''appearance. * Aggregor absorbs the Omnitrix IV and becomes a hybrid. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Kevin Levin * Gwen Tennyson(Cameo) * Fistina * Magister Patelliday Villains * Aggregor * Vulkanus * Zombozo * Circus Freak Trio Aliens Used * Diamondhead * Ghostfreak * Four Arms * Heatblast(Cameo) Trivia * Category:Episodes